SAO:NA - Chapter IX: The Greater Good
Floor 49, September 9th, 2026 The sun rises second by second, covering the Autumn Forest with a delicate light. A slow but constant gallop of two horses carries a wooden chariot, accompanied by ten members of The Supreme Legion. Two players in the front commanding the horses, while one legionary on horseback on the vanguard and the other on the rear. The other five walk between the horsemen and the wagon. Inside the transport, several players covered in mud and dirt were carried, chained and shackled to avoid escape or. They were accompanied by a soldier with a small club, ready to use it if necessary. And he was about to. A girl couldn’t stop crying. “Stop fucking sobbing!” “Relax!” A player next to her whispers. “This is why you head to the mines?!” The soldier said while getting up, ready to hit the girl. "Because you don’t follow fucking command…” He sat down, as the wagon stop moving suddenly. The legionary wonders what had happened. He gets up and looks out by a small cut of the cloth covering the wagon. A black blade came through his eye and coming out from the back of his head as the chained players inside start screaming and shouting. Kirito appears from the back entrance of the wagon, giving a set of keys to the first player he sees. “YOU’RE FREE NOW!” He turns from the wagon and draws Long Sword still on his back, engaging combat with the first player his saw. They clash swords, but Kirito quickly kicks him back, then blocking the blade of an upcoming attacker and slashing the player throat with his other blade. He fists him afterwards, sending the soldier to the ground. Klein jumps towards his opponent while screaming, sending his blade downwards. The soldier parries, but the attack is more than enough to force him back. He changes slashing to his right, slashing a player’s leg. Then he turns to the other side and slashes the blade with the first soldier and then the other way clashing his katana with both legionaries’ weapons. Klein catches the hand of the player on his left, avoiding the blade which was meant to stab him and kicks the other player back. He turns to the player in his hands, stabbing him. Asuna grabs a player kicking his leg and makes him fall to the ground, slashing his belly in the process. She then quickly turns around and slats her onslaught of constant thrusts against another solider. Kirito near her parries the blade of a player close to his girlfriend’s back, parrying the blade and then slashing his neck. Lamorak sends the player in front of the wagon down to the ground. Another appears from the front near the horses, but he quickly parries the sword and slashes with his own the chest of the soldier. He then engages hand to hand combat with him, sending the player dead to the ground in few seconds. The other soldier tries to attack from the back, but Sybil does it faster, stabbing the player with Fawx, her dagger. She withdraws the blade and hits him with the not bladed extreme of Gae Bolg, her spear. Lamorak looks at her smiling. “You like a clever strategy. Fuck the man from behind!” Klein eludes the blade, inches from slashing his face, turning swiflty and then stabbing the last soldier though the chest, ending the battle. Kirito: “A good start of the day!” Klein: “I’ll see if it could get any better.” He turns around looking towards the saved players who were removing gear and other items left by the deceased legionaries’ corpses. “We seek a woman, named Leafa. She was cast from the guild known as the Knights of the Blood. KoB.” A player looked at him, standing up, “KoB? You’re Kirito?!” All the freed players looked at him. Klein: “I’m Klein. Kirito’s the fool beside me.” He said while looking towards the Black Swordsman, who smiled to hi comment. He then started his now usual speech, after searching for his sister for almost three weeks. Kirito: “The female player we’re looking for is a beautiful one. She’s a sylph with deep green eyes and long golden hair tied with a flower-like hairband…” Sybil speaks with a soft voice to Lamorak, near the body of the player she killed. “Either Kirito or tell the exact same to all players we met.” “We’ve been trying to find Leafa without luck the past three weeks. This is turning to a nonsense search. We stand here as the Legions have arrived to floor 55th.” “And what are you waiting to tell Kirito?” “Kirito seems to be thinking more of the guild. But Klein…” he changes the subject quickly“I know she’s my friend, but if we don’t find her, we’ll have to choose to forget about her.” Sybil nods her head. “Anyway, stay close to me Sybil. I’ll go to…” The man Sybil had stabbed grabs her leg, but she easily gets his hand off. Lamorak places the tip of his blade to the leader of the legionaries’s neck. “The girl, Leafa. I know what happened to her.” “Speak then.” Lamorak replies. “Spare a horse, and my life.” “Speak.” Klein approaches Kirito. Klein: “They join our guild, but we find no information about her.” Kirito: “We’ll find her…” Klein: “You say that each day, but it’s ignored by the Gods.” They see Lamorak stabbing the player on the ground killing him once and for all. Sybil: “He spoke about Leafa.” Klein approached. “What did he say??” Sybil opened her mouth to speak. Lamorak: “Dead.” Klein looked towards him with his eyes widely opened. “Leafa is dead.” --- Back on their temporal base, a small house surrounded by a 2 meter wall. Klein was creaming to the heavens in anger, while most, if not all, the members of KoB were looking at him. Lamorak: “I have no love for the man, but it tears me to see him like this.” Asuna: “How did she die?” Kirito: “She was sent to a mine, but she died before arriving, from injuries from torture and mistreatment. She refused tell them what she knew about us.” Asuna: “Death a kindness then.” Kirito: “A kindness for the one taken. Not for us. The Aesir again turn for those worthy of a miracle.” Yui sits down on Kirito’s shoulder, while Asuna holds his hand. Yui: “Papa, will you be fine?” Kirito: “I feel her lose the same as Klein, but I’m your leader. I have to remain strong…”He looks back at Klein, being hold by his Salamander men “…So that all of you remain like it.” --- Kirito, Asuna and Lamorak reunite in a small council. They extend a mirage sphere of the whole castle of Aincrad, but they zoom on the floor they were at and the upper ones until the last one cleared. Kirito: “We’re here, on floor 46th. We want to regain positon in the frontlines. Which could be a good place?” Lamorak: “Here. The volcano Muspel in the southwest of floor 55th. A strong position to settle our future encampment.” Asuna: “With a good distance from the city Pomma on the south.” Lamorak: “And Bluewater Bay to the northwest. A place where players are taken as slaves.” Kirito: “They’re fighting men, brought to its shores?” Lamorak: “More enemies of the Kingdom, easily joining our cause.” Kirito grins while nodding his head. Kirito: “It’s a good place. Well thought. I’ll speak now to Klein.” Lamorak: “Why?!” He said surprised. Asuna: “He stands for the Salamanders.” Lamorak: “He’s waist deep in a pool of shit.” Kirito: “They’re half our numbers, and much needed in a possible attack to Bluewater. Klein himself needs a good distraction, and to think about another thing rather than Leafa. We all need to.” Kirito and Asuna left, leaving an angry Lamorak closing the mirage sphere. Kirito approaches a depressed Klein sitting against the wall with his blade on his hands and the tip clashing against the ground. He held the katana with both hands and he looked down, thinking about the past. He had a middle filled jar of wine next to him helping him to try to think about something else but he couldn’t. Suguha had been a good friend for him, and now she was gone. He blamed himself. If he had suggested a bigger squad to find her back on the upper floors, this wouldn’t be happening to them. He couldn’t do anything to save her. Nor he could know if she was out of the war or dead in real life as well. Kirito sat down next to him. “I’ve once suffered a similar thing, inside SAO. When I was part of a guild way before I joined Kayaba’s guild. They died, it was my fault.” “How did you survive that?” “I ask myself the same question every day.” “And find an answer?” “When I look to Asuna and Yui I find it. And the same you must do now. She was your good friend and my cousin. But we must keep on going, for the players. Many more will die in the race to floor 100th.” “We’re bones. Flesh. Void of beating heart.” “An empty hand can become a fist. We’ll see empty chest filled, once we win this war. How many more remain shackled as slaves as she was? All together we can strike chain from neck…” “About this thing, I’ve heard what you think! Now leave me to create my own.” Klein said interrupting his friend. “She was a radiant spirit, and yet, she died as a slave. Fate shared by many more. I won’t see more like her fall because men that could make a difference remained idle.” Kirito places his hand on his left shoulder, getting up and leaving Klein alone. Sybil looks at him. Destroyed, without will, sat down in the ground looking to the ground. Lamorak appeared at her back. “A sword in his chest would be less felt.” “We all make sacrifices.” Lamorak says while placing his hand on her left. “Klein now makes his own.” “I’ll speak to him.” She tries to approach Klein but Lamorak catches her arm. “If you talk him, it would only cause greater suffering. If he knew the truth…” he places his hand on Sybil’s cheek, looking deeply to each other’s eyes. “I won’t have you and countless others fall in stupid attempt.” The sylph girl nods. “Come, there’s much we need to do.” Lamorak leaves. Sybil looks Klein for a moment, but she then follows him. --- Deep night. On the core of the house, a small garden, many KoB members struggle and fight. The “best races” and racism mater was a constant problem in the atmosphere of the guild and it could never go away. It was a bomb with a timer going down day by day. Sooner or later it would explode. Kirito appears out of his room and begins separating the brawlers one by one. After everyone had calmed down, he speaks. Kirito: “Muspel can serve us well. Lamorak tells of fighting men to be liberated on the city of Bluewater Bay.” Kunimittz: “Lamorak can suck the piss from my prick!” Agil: “To small drink for a man!” Kunimittz: “Fuck!” They begin to fight but Kirito continues nerveless. “Muspel offers advantage! From its shadow we can strike the ports of this city. Ships heavy with many players captured by the Legions, as many of us once stood.” Issin: “Let’s hear from Klein.” More sound and voices coming from the different groups inside the guild “And what can I say?!” Klein said arriving to the gathering of players, as all of them stop speaking. Klein slowly walks where Kirito was, in the middle of the garden. “What words could make difference? The ones I’ve told myself: ones of hope with promise of better future. I can’t speak them to me longer. I’m choked with loss. A thing very familiar to many of us. Kirito lost his sister. And his fire still burns. Asuna, her best friend. And her fire still burns. Lamorak, his friends and comrades. And his fire still burns. We’ve all lost. We’ve all seen those held as friend, as family, as lover, fall to the Hao, Thanos and their Legions. And yet our fire still burns. And together, we’ll ignite… an inferno. I move to Muspel, with Kirito.” They shake hands. “YEAH!!!” the players scream in aprobation. --- Floor 46th, September 10th, 2026 Upon the morning, the players get ready for journey. Sybil is getting provisions and any other thing she could find inside a case. Sinon passed nearby. “You try to put the entire house inside that trunk?” “Yep. We don’t know what is waiting for us in the upcoming levels or in Muspel. Lamorak wants us well supplied, just in case.” “Lamorak! Of course! He’s handsome, isn’t him?” “I suppose…” Sybil replies surprised. “Oh, you suppose…You don’t think I’ve noticed how you look him?” “You mistaking!” “Not the blush on your cheeks while he’s near…” Sybil sights giving up. Sinon laughs after looking her doing it. “You do well following your own heart. I would myself if I knew he likes me.” “Then why don’t you…” “I like someone else.” Sinon smiles and leaves, as Sybil closed the trunk. She tries to carry it with the other things for the journey. It was too heavy for her strength. She could hardly pick up one of the extremes and drag from it as the other extreme was still on the ground. Suddenly she fells the case lighter and when she looks around Klein was holding it, helping her to carry the heavy thing. “Klein!?” “I wasn’t in favor of your training, want to know why?” “No…” “I didn’t trust you, because you’re a Sylph. There’s tension between our races here…” They arrived to the place and leave the trunk on the ground “…but despite this Leafa would have wanted peace among us. I’ll follow what she believed, it thought and deed.” He offers his hand for a hand shake. Sybil remains looking at him like if she had been frozen, breathing heavily. Something blocks her from grabbing his hand. Klein is surpiced to see this, but in the end, she speaks. “There’s something I must tell you…” --- Lamorak: “We can reach Muspel by nightfall, if we march without stops.” Kirito: “For that, we’ll have to follow the roads. Forest and labyrinths will hide better our numbers.” Agil: “And slow us down our progress advancing.” Kirito: “Fair trade if we want to advance six levels alive.” Lamorak: “I wouldn’t care. The legions consider us a simple and annoying fly. After we attack Bluewater Bay, they’ll know the sting…” Klein: “LAMORAK!!!” Klein appears out of nowhere and tackles Lamorak, clashing against a wall. He begins hitting the Sylph with all his strength as Lamorak could counter but a few strikes until several other player separate the two brawlers. Lamorak: “Fucking shit!” Klein: “I’ll fucking kill you!” Kirito: “HAVE YOU LOST MIND!?” he says while grabbing Klein’s head. Klein: “I found truth! Leafa lives!” Kirito takes the hands of his face. Kirito: “How did you find this out?” Klein: “The girl, Sybil. The slaver never said she was dead, RATHER SUFFERING IN THE MINES!” Lamorak: “Equal fate!” Kirito: “Why did you lie? While her life is in risk?” Lamorak: “What of our lives?” Agil lets him free. “WHAT OF OUR LIVES? Klein isn’t thinking about any of us, and will have us all meet our end in a stupid attempt on the mines! I did what had to be done, Kirito, you must see this…” Kirito looks Klein. Kirito: “A lie…For the greater good…” He turns around and fists Lamorak in the face, surprising everyone looking the scene. “YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT, IF IT HAD BEEN YOUR COUSIN IN HER PLACE!” Lamorak gets back up, placing his back against the wall. “IF A SINGLE LIFE HAS NO VALUE, THEN NONE ARE OF WORTH!!!” Kirito yells to every one of the guild. He looks to Klein, then to Lamorak, until he turns again to Klein. “I’m with Klein, and will see Leafa out of the mines.” Lamorak shakes his head. Lamorak: “I won’t fucking die for this…I’ll go to Muspel. Those that want to live, join me.” He leaves the garden. Agil is the first to follow him. Soon, many others go the same way. The only ones left, where Kirito, Klein, Asuna, Sinon, Yui, Kummitz, Issin, Harry One and other few players. --- The players going to the mines changed their clothes, putting just a loincloth, to look as simple slaves sent to the mines. Camouflage to avoid being discovered. The players were going to Muspel carried their gear. Kirito arrives to the other male player who had just changed their clothes. Klein: “Now we attack naked, with our dicks as weapons.” They all laugh. Lamorak arrived accompanied by Agil and Sybil. Lamorak: “You’ll fair just fine.” Klein: “Get out of our fucking sight.” Kirito: “Go.” Lamorak: “Seek us in Muspel, if you live.” Klein: “Pray I don’t.” Sybil: “I went to the mines once. I could be of some aid.” Lamorak look to her surprised. Kirito: “Well received.” Sybil looks back at Lamorak. The sylph commander didn’t want her to go, but he couldn’t stop her. Lamorak smiles while shaking his head. Lamorak: “Fucking sylphs…” Sybil smiles to him as well. He leaves, as Sinon and Asuna arrive. Both using a dark grey dress for the same reason the males worn a loincloth. Asuna: “The wagon is ready!” The players start to go out. “Kirito…” Klein says. “We better save words for Leafa, when she’s back with us.” Klein: “We’ll see her free, or perish attempting it.” --- The KoB wagon arrives to the Black Spike Mountains at the north of the level. They were also known as the Black Mines, the largest mines in all of Aincrad. There, hundreds of players no matter gender or age where slaved to work, digging for metal, precious stones and any other thing with value. The enslaved players were once warriors in an Army of a Race about to fight in the GAW, with a dream of winning it. That dream came to an end when Hao’s Legion’s appeared. Leprechauns, Gnomes, Undines, Spriggans, Imps and Pookas. All of them forced to work by the end of the whip by the whims of a single man followed by many others. They were forced to use a loincloth and others didn’t even wear one, they just walked naked. Horrible situation, but that’s why they were fighting for. It served as a reminder and as a reason to keep on fighting. The wagon finally stops near the central office where the captain of the legions in charge of waited accompanied by several soldiers. Sybil opens the back door of the wagon, dressed as a soldier. “Do I give you coin to sit on your ass? Get them out of the fucking wagon!” She says acting a scene against two other Knights dressed as soldiers. The KoB players start to get out of the wagon and form in a line. Sybil approaches the captain who starts talking. “Is this the stock from Verrox?” She nods her head. “Two days since you were expected. Two fucking days!” “I’m sorry I...” “I don’t know you! Where is Verrox?” “Dead. They were attacked by Kirito and his shits. The reason for our delay and Verrox absence.” The captain begins laughing after hearing this. “I’ve wished him dead for a long time! But he fucks me again! We’re expecting more than this number of slaves.” “Again, I’m sorry…” By this moment, a chained Kirito was about to step forward and attack him. “Should I present now!” Sinon says stepping forward, interrupting Sybil and surprising Kirito. “Yes, yes! Special offering to compensate troubles.” “Wait here. Not any girl serves as trade.” The overseer grabs Sinon with a smile, noticing she was a pretty cait sith. He drags her inside his office. She pushes her against a table and turns her around afterwards. “What did such beauty did to be condemned to the mines?” She doesn’t answer. “Speak or I’ll search them for you!” “I fought Hao…” “No worries, you won’t find him here…” He tries to strip her, getting his pants down. Sinon, feeling uncomfortable but quick intelligent grabs a short knife from the player’s belt and point it to his genitals. “You’ll speak now, or I’ll cut this off you!” the legionary starts to breathe hard and gets nervous. “There’s a sylph girl from KoB that was brought here. Beautiful and young. One fat shits like you may have taken notices of!” “I know no such woman.” She digs the knife inside him. “Search in fucking memory. She was blonde with green eyes.” She digs the knife more. “I do remember one you just described.” “Is she alive?” “I think so.” “Where is she?” “Assigned to work on the west vein. There’s a map…” She gets her dagger up to his neck. “Show me…slowly…” Kirito: “Sinon has been gone for too long…” One of the guards approaches him. “You there!” He moves aside the other KoB members he thought slaves, getting next to Kirito. “From where do you come?” “From Secandance, the 26th floor.” Kirito replies. The captain turns on a Map of the mine on the wall against Sinon’s back. “In the tunnel where it branches of, here...” He points to the place. Sinon tries to get around but in the moment she does, the player grabs her trying to kill her. The soldier places his club in Kirito’s chin, lifting his face, looking to his eyes. “I’ve seen you before, somewhere…Black Swordsman!” Kirito head-butts the guard as they start to battle the other legionaries. Sinon pushes the player off her, kicking his crotch. The officer is left in pain for a moment, enough for Sinon to grab the knife. He attacks her, but Sinon faster slashes his arm. She stabs her neck and turns around making his clash the table. She slashes his neck three times, making him fall to the table. To finish him, she stabs his chest several times. She arranges her clothes grabs the map and gets out. The players had already defeated the guards and were getting the chains off her wrists. Kirito grabs Sinon looking to her hands. Sinon: “It’s his blood.” Asuna: “Did he know of her?” Klein: “Does Leafa live?” Sinon: “She does.” Kirito: “Enter the mines! Quickly!” All of them enter the mines. --- The mine was like the branches of a tree; its path divided several times and was a labyrinth where they could easily be trapped forever. It was cave dirty and full of mud, barely lighted by a few torches. They kill guard anyway they can and take his weapons with them, as they had none. Thy also take whatever instrument they find that could potentially be a weapon. Few players, just covering their naked bodies with few rags without good gear and without shoes to apparent being common slaves, imprisoned by the legions. But it was their only chance of succeeding. They find a place where the path breached in two. Klein: “Where do we go?” Sinon: “We have to go left. And see if she’s there.” Kirito: “Let’s go then, move quietly.” As they move and they speak Leafa’s name, trying to find her, Kirito coulld’t avoid gazing to the players. Chained, dirty, forced to work and to find metal or any other valuable things. The all were suffering in a horrible place, where no player should remain. He thinks the obvious. Kirito: “We should free them…” he whispered to Klein. Klein: “They’re too many. We’d be discovered.” He keeps on walking. Kirito: “Live. And know I’ll return someday…” He follows Klein. They all keep on calling for Leafa but don’t find her. Although the look to each and every girl they found on their way, she doesn’t appear. Sybil looks to her left and tonics a girl with long blonde hair. Sybil: “Guys! This one has long blonde hair tied with a hairband!” Kirito rushes there followed by Klein. He gets close to her and though she was on her back, she recognized her. She was wearing grey slave dress, resembling the one Sinon and Asuna were using. It was her cousin, Suguha, also known as her in-game name: Leafa. Kirito hugs her from her back. She gets up and briefly struggles, until he turns back and looks to his cousin’s face, making eye contact for the first time in weeks. She looks different somehow, not only her appearance but also her attitude, as if she was a totally different person. She’s trembling like a leaf in the wind. She looks at her comrades, but deeply she wonders if that was real or just a beautiful dream. Kirito: “Kirito…Klein…” Kirito hugs her and then Klein. Klein: “Forgive me, it was my fault…” A KoB member appears out from a turn where a new corridor was. “Kirito, someone comes!” He feels a deep pain in the stomach and blood begins to come out from his mouth. A blade had pierced through his belly. The sword is withdrawn, but he falls to the ground and shatters. A leprechaun with a blade in hand and a sword in hand appears out of the shadow. Kirito recognizes him. Kirito: “It’s Valon! Go! Run!” As his comrades begin to run from the enemy, Kirito and others engage combat with the legionaries. He advances and begins an unarmed combat with Valon as other soldiers also begin to come out of the same path. He punches pointing to his head, but Valon quickly eludes. However Kirito kicks his chest and sends him back, clashing against a wall. The colonel quickly counters with a blow to Kirito’s belly and then an uppercut to his jaw, but the Black Swordsman eludes the second one, which scratches his chin. He counters with a fist to the face and then grabs a rock hitting him with it two times, sending him to the ground. The KoB leader follows his comrades running as Hikami appeared after the soldiers. Klein recognizes him, for the description Galant had gave to them. Klein: “Hikami!” Kirito: “Go! Move!” Hikami looks at them while laughing as more soldiers begin to come out behind him, chasing for the Knights. Either dead or alive, they would capture them. Klein and Leafa manage to run faster and advance but Kirito keep at their back ready to cover them, with a small hammer- like weapon designed to break the stones from walls. A soldier comes close to him but Kirito quickly goes down and attacks his legs, sending him to the ground. Another appears just behind the other, ready to hit him, but Kirito gets up, parrying the blade with his weapon and making it slip from the hands of the player. He grabs him and smashes his head several times against the rock floor. He then places him in a small hole in the wall and jumps over him. Afterwards, he notices more soldiers coming right behind him so he breaks some wooden cylinders taking hold of rocks in the place where he put the soldier. The falling rocks rash the player and manages to buy them some time to escape. He follows and gets next his friends shortly afterwards. In few minutes the legionaries move the rocks aside and follow the players, but since they had to pass though the small gap one by one, Hikami goes back to find a short cut. Sinon: “Wait!” They all stop. “There’s a tunnel, if we turn left now and continue through this path a gate can get us out of the mine!” Kirito: “What path?” Sinon: “This way, follow me!” In thirty seconds, they arrive to the place but a guard runs to the gate and noticing they came closer and closer, he closes the gate and locks it. Kirito: “WAIT!” He throws his weapon at him. The hammer spins in the air and stabs the player right in the neck, sending him to the ground and making the key chain fall to the mud. Sinon manages to get her hand through one of the holes of the iron door to try and grab the keys, but they legionaries were getting closer and closer by each second. If they got close, there would be no way to escape. Klein: “I’ll handle them, so that you may slip from their grasp.” As soldiers begin to arrive, Klein rushes at them. Asuna looks at Kirito and Yui on his left shoulder. She smiles Asuna: “Kirito, get all of them to safety!” She runs as well with Issin and Harry One run as well to the try to hold them back. Yui: “Mama!” Kirito: “Asuna!!!” Klein: “GO KIRITO!” Sinon opens the gate and they begin to rush out of the mines. Kirito and Leafa are the last to leave and close the gate right behind them but not with lock and key. They remain waiting for their comrades, if they succeeded and win the battle. Klein engages hand to hand combat with any soldier he finds, trying to elude the strikes of their weapons or making the soldiers drop them. Asuna, after killing to soldier near her, attacks Valon, but the player blocks her blows with his arms armor and manages to place a hard fist to her stomach, making her lose all her air inside her lungs. She is kicked to a wall and then he shoots from his wrist metal things to her wrist, making her get stuck against the wall with her arms closed. She had been defeated. Kirito and Yui shout, but they couldn’t do anything. Kirito knew that if they fought there, two more KoB members would be captured or possibly perish. It would be useless to even try. Klein is grabbed from the back, and tries to kick a soldier in front of him back. The other two salamanders are captured. Klein elbows the player’s belly, managing to get partially loosens and then he elbows with his left, sending him to the ground. He turns around and begins fisting the legionaries several times. Sudenlly Klein feels a strong hit on his back. It was Hikami, who had just arrived with a rock in his hands and cowardly attacked him from the back, like the coward he was. He then then fists him with a fiery punch to his head, leaving Klein on the ground. The second in command of KoB looks up to gladly see Kirito closing the door and taking the key with him. He struggled to pull both Yui and Leafa from the door, what he finally manages after a moment. Both girls shout the names of both Asuna and Klein. He’s sacrifice had been of use. They escaped. Klein smiles. Hikami smiles and knocks him out with a powerful hit to the back of his head with the pommel of his katana. Category:SAO:NA Chapters Category:Chapter